El mismo plan
by Cascabelita
Summary: Enfermo, loco o desquiciado, pero ella prefería que él la odiara antes de quedarse sin nada.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestado.

* * *

Pálidos dedos se movían expertamente sobre aquel hermoso piano de madera oscura. Los movimientos gráciles de sus dedos provocaron que cada sentimiento emanado por su piel tomara una forma casi tangible, casi única, casi perfecta.

El cabello de la chica caía en una suave cortina oscura sobre su espalda, acariciando tímidamente sus hombros. Ella se mordió los labios, disfrutando cada sentimiento que se aglomeraba en su cuerpo al escuchar esa melodía. Tal vez fuera masoquista disfrutar de manera tan placentera su dolor, _¿Pero que más podía hacer?_ Romper a llorar por lo mismo una vez más, eso sí sería estúpido. Suspiró tan fuerte. Nadie podría decir si fue de alivio o de dolor. Su mente se vuelve a llenar de aquellas imágenes y la pregunta vuelve a sonar _¿Por qué lo hizo?_ Una pregunta que se quedará sin contestación, tan solo actuó a como su sangre fría lo dictaba, manejada por ese orgullo que la ha hecho salir airosa de muchas situaciones.

Levantó la mirada y vio con frustración que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una cabellera castaña y ojos color miel se asomaron por ella.

_Mejor que sea ella_.

Se repitió mentalmente antes de volver la mirada a las teclas blancas y negras. El suave taconeó de la castaña se combinaba con las ultimas notas de esa canción. La melodía dejo de sonar y todo parece volver a la realidad, ella parece volver a la realidad.

Acarició las teclas por última vez antes de bajar la tapa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó con cansancio. La chica la ignoró por unos segundos, mientras toma asiento en la misma butaca que ella.

— ¿Veamos? supongo que somos amigas, creo que eso me da la excusa de preocuparme por ti— respondió Millicent Bulstrode con serenidad.

— Si vienes a preguntar por qué lo hice…

— Sé que no lo sabes, por eso no voy a preguntarte— las dos se quedaron en silencio.

La castaña levantó la tapa y empezó a jugar con las teclas del piano. No era buena con aquel instrumento, pero si le dan un violín ella puede volar. Tal vez fue un error haber aparecido tan pronto, pero Pansy era su amiga y no la iba a dejar sola en ese momento, aunque la pelinegra era demasiado obstinada como para aceptar que estaba mal. Se giró a ver a su acompañante y observó que sus ojos de color zafiro se habían cristalizado.

— Pansy…— murmuró ella.

— Estoy bien— respondió a la muda pregunta.

— Por un momento deja de fingir, te conozco— le pidió la castaña. Pansy suspiró. Eso era verdad, Millicent era su mejor amiga, no tiene caso fingir cuando era un libro abierto ante sus ojos.

— No hay mucho que decir, el plan siempre es el mismo.

— Pero algo cambió, lo supe cuando lo vi hoy— contestó ella al recordar a Blaise y su mirada llena de rabia. Aquellos ojos azules se llenaron de tantos sentimientos que era difícil de saber dónde terminaba uno e iniciaba el otro.

— No sé qué pasó, sabes que siempre actuó fríamente y esta vez mi plan era el mismo. Demostrarle que no lo amo, hacerle ver que jamás podría tenerme, que no pertenecería a esa lista de una sola noche. Pero parece que todo se salió de mis manos. Él, me vio con tanto odio que tuve que aferrarme a mi orgullo para no dar un paso hacia atrás y huir.

— Entonces ¿Qué pasó?

— Todo fue tan rápido. No puedo detectar el error— suspiró ella— Él llegó al restaurante, lo vi, así que entonces besé a este extraño inversionista alemán.

— Al que ha estado en la cama de cada mujer que se le ponga enfrente— aclaró la castaña.

Su privilegiada mente ya detecto el grave error. Pansy había jurado no caer en las garras de ese tipo de hombres, por lo mismo era que había rechazado a Blaise. El moreno era un seductor experto y podía tener a cuanta mujer deseara, pero nunca pudo tener a Pansy.

Lo que Blaise no sabía es que Pansy lo había rechazado, más que por orgullo, por amor. Ella lo ama tanto que no soportaría tenerlo una sola noche y después fingir que nada de eso había sucedido.

— Así es. Cuando lo vi entrar de la mano de esa rubia, me entró tanta rabia, así que simplemente actué— suspiró cansada.

— Le heriste el orgullo. Tú juraste nunca estar con un hombre así.

— Te equivocas. Yo juré nunca estar con Blaise así.

— No entiendo— la castaña ahora estaba confundida.

— Te sonara enfermo, loco o desquiciado, cuando besé aquel tipo, en lo único que pensé es que si no podía tener su amor obtendría su odio. Porque yo prefiero que me odie y que al menos me dedique un pensamiento a que nunca piense en mí— dijo la pelinegra con seguridad. Millicent la observó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te estas escuchando?— preguntó la castaña perturbada por esa confesión.

— Claro que lo hago. Me dedique mucho tiempo a intentar que me amara, él puso su interés en mí al principio y luego me dejo como si no valiera nada. Me ignora hasta la inconsciencia y yo no soporto eso, prefiero que me odie, tener su mirada rabiosa en mí a no tener nada— sentenció Pansy con los ojos cristalizados.

Era realmente difícil decidir que la persona que ames te odie. Pero esa fue su decisión y arrepentirse de eso ya no tiene sentido.

— Así de fácil: prefieres su odio.

— Es todo lo que puedo obtener de él— respondió ella.

— Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Pensé que ya no lo amabas?— ella sabía que esa fue una mentira que Pansy se había inventado para no salir herida.

— No sé si soy muy tonta o demasiado valiente, pero lo amo como si mi vida no avanzara desde aquel día que lo vi por primera vez.

Millicent observó cómo los dedos pálidos de su amiga presionaron las teclas del piano, iniciando una melodía tan triste como hermosa. Su mente aun trataba de entender esa extraña lógica de su mejor amiga. Como es que prefería tener el odio de él. Tal vez sea una de esas cosas que jamás lograría entender. Tal vez el amor Pansy era tan fuerte que prefería obtener recíprocamente algo tan fuerte como el amor, y en este caso, el amor y el odio tienen la misma intensidad.

* * *

_Mmmmm ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_Ayer tuve una conversación un poco parecida con una amiga, así que mi mente empezó a jugar y pues salió esto. Espero que les haya gustado. _


End file.
